Cronicas de King of Fighters
by T. Mikk 90
Summary: Un nuevo torneo y con ellos nuevos y viejos enemigos. ADVERTENCIA este fic fue escrito en colaboracion con 2 personas mas por lo tanto contiene varias parejas entre ellas YAOI IorixKyo por Kitsune, YURI LeonaxWhip por Merisusa y mas a lo largo del fic n-n


Hola soy Tykki n-n este es mi primer fic en colaboracion con Kitsune y Merisusa que la idea surgio en uno de nuestros grandes ratos libres XD este fic sera de accion y romance asi que vayan haciendo apuestas por cual sera 1 de ellas...adivinaron ¬¬ Kitsune metio IorixKyo. Pero X ojala les guste comenten y...O.O casi lo olvido en este fic saldran varios personajes que quiza no conozcan.

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a excepcion de Rayn Kyoshiro y Fuju Seiryu; los Personajes de Rock Howard, Freeman y Kim Jae Hoon pertenecen al juego Garou Mark of the Wolves que es de la misma compañia de KoF pero es por si no los conocen JEJE

ahora si...disfruten el capitulo 1 n-n

**Personaje  
**_Accion del personaje_  
--

Cap. 1 El Nuevo Torneo

Tokyo Japon

Se puede observar una gran multitud fuera de la arena, es una gran fila todos interesados en saber quienes seran los equipos que se inscribiran este año al torneo de K.o.F. entre ellos el heredero del clan Kusanagi, quien espera ansiosamente su turno, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza entre ellas vengarse del ladron que le quito sus poderes a Chizuru y a su eterno rival Yagami, en eso llega Chizuru a saludar a Kyo

**Chizuru:** -Hola Kyo Kusanagi!- _Sonriente_

**Kyo:** -Chizuru!- _saludo el castaño_ -vienes a inscribirte al torneo...aunque no tengas poderes y seas una chica cualquiera normal? - _pregunto sin sentido, al parecer se junto mucho con Kensou_

**Chizuru:** -Kyo...al decir eso tambien se lo dices a cierto Yagami que esta atras de ti- _comento la Guardiana_

**Kyo:** -hahahahaha eres tan graciosa Chizuru!- _reia el Kusanagi_

**Iori:** -de hecho, no es una broma- _dijo la voz conocida para Kyo_

**Kyo:** -...JAJAJA...Yagami, cuanto tiempo? y dime que has hecho sin tus poderes?-

**Iori:** ¿Quieres llegar al hospital antes de entrar al torneo?- _amenaza el pelirrojo_

**Kyo:** -Calla Yagami sin poderes ¬¬! ahora mismo ire a inscribirme- _se aleja de ellos para inscribirse_

**Chizuru:** -mmm...Iori san ¿ya tienes equipo?- _preguntó la chica_

**Iori: **-no...- _dijo como si nada_

**Chizuru:** -¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo?- _tratando de sonar amable_

**Iori:** _suspira_ -no tengo nada mejor que hacer- _le responde indiferente_

**Kyo:** ¿QUE?! COMO QUE BENI Y DAIMON YA TIENEN EQUIPO? TT.TT- _gritaba el castaño_

**Chizuru:** -eso trate de decirte...antes que me recordaras que no tengo poderes ¬¬- _dijo ligeramente enojada_

**Kyo:** Y? aun asi pudiste decirmelo...T.T ahora que hare sin equipo?- _estaba histerico_

**Chizuru:** Emmm...puedes entrar al mio JEJE- _dice nerviosamente_

**Kyo:** -ok! n-n...gracias Chizuru sin poderes T.T eres la mejor-

**Chizuru:** -¬¬U-

De la multitud salen 3 personas que recien se habian inscrito un cyborg, una chica con un latigo y un rubio platinado

**K':** -Tsk...como me convencieron de entrar a este estupido torneo?-

**Whip:** -JEJE...tranquilo onii chan, no es tan malo..."ademas la general Heidern necesita ayuda"-

**Maxima:** -Vamos K' jajajajaja- _lo abraza como compadre_ -es solo diversion n-n-

**K':** -Para ti es facil decirlo...mis poderes estan fuera de control cada vez mas intensamente-

**Maxima:** -De nuevo? seguro que no es tu guante?-

**K':** -seguro- _ve a Kyo_ -sera posible que el tenga que ver en esto-

**K9999:** -no sabia que aqui aceptaran a traidores- _saliendo de la multitud_

**K':** _suspira_ -no sabia que aqui aceptaran copias baratas- _indiferente_

**K9999:** -a quien llamas copia barata?- _un poco alterado_ -te recuerdo que aun no me has vencido-

**Angel:** -Tranquilo Kei...-

**K9999:** -no te metas insecto...-

**K':** -quieres pelear?-

**K9999:** -Adelante Dash...acabemos esto de una vez-

**Whip:** -oigan ya calmense los 2...guarden energias para el torneo ¬¬-_ tratando de separarlos_

**Angel:** -concuerdo con ella...la verdad no...pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea-

**Rayn:** -Kei, Dash detenganse...creo que la señorita tiene razon, ahi que guardar energias para el torneo-

**K':** -como sea...NEST no sera interferencia, Whip, Maxima- _comienza a caminar_

**W/M:** -Hai!- _caminan atras de el_

**Angel:** -O.O...pero ya no somos de NEST-

**Rayn:** _suspira_ -obsesion con Dash ,Kei?-

**K9999:** -nadie les pidio ayuda a ustedes...- _ve a K' alejandose_ -disfruta lo que te queda de vida Dash-

**Angel:** _suspira_ -menos que mal que no menciono a...-

**K9999:** -tu y Kula, par de traidores moriran pronto-

**Angel:** ..."Grrr Kula!! la odio ¬¬"...vamonos Kei JEJE- _nerviosa_

**Rayn:** -ya nos inscribimos...ya peleamos,ya vamonos-

**K9999:** -esta bien ¬¬ vamonos- _se alejan_

De vuelta con Kyo

**Kyo:** -Woo Hoo...los 3 tesoros sagrados atacan de nuevo jajajaja-

**Chizuru:** -O.O...Kyo, te sientes bien?-

**Iori:** _suspira_ -asi se ve un idiota emocionado...-

**Kyo:** -¬¬ al menos yo tengo poderes n-n-

Llega un visitante inesperado

**Ash:** -eso cree?...señor Kusanagi-

**Kyo:** -O.O...Ash!-_ voltea a verlo; serio_

**Ash:** -jajaja...veo que entraran al K.o.F. me esta abriendo una gran ventana de oportunidad n-n-

**Iori:** -si entramos o no...no te incumbe...ademas tu tienes algo mio-

**Ash:** -no se de que me hablas Iori san-

**Kyo:** -quien te crees Crimson?...esta vez no te saldras con la tuya- _corre a atacarlo; antes de llegar a Ash_

**X:** -Double Reppuken!!- _Kyo esquiva el veloz ataque_

**Kyo:** -pero que? O.O-

**Ash:** -no les he presentado a Rock?...el es mi nuevo mejor amigo-

**Iori:** -Titere querras decir-

**Rock:** -llamalo como te de la gana Yagami...tengo mis razones-

**Chizuru:** -el hijo del lider de la mafia Geese Howard...crei que entraria con Terry Bogard-

**Rock:** -...- _aprieta los puños_ -no menciones esos nombres-

**Iori:** -..."esta distraido"- _salta para atacar a Rock_ -MUERE!!-

**Rock:** _concentra energia en sus manos para.._.-Raging Storm- _golpea el suelo liberando gran cantidad de energia_

**Iori:** -O.O...-_ esquiva el ataque_ -estuvo cerca...-

**Ash:** hehehe son tan divertidos pero dejemoslo para despues...Bon Voyage- _se aleja con Rock_

**Kyo:** _serio_ -no te saldras con la tuya Crimson, no esta vez-

**Iori:** -ya era hora Kusanagi, comenzabas a hartarme-

En otra parte cercana una camioneta va a exceso de velocidad

**Duo Lon:** -O.O...Fuju despacio-

**Fuju:** -Callate y dejame conducir ¬¬-

Fuju da la vuelta rapidamente

**DL:** Porfavor...despacio T.T-

**Fuju:** -O.O esto es despacio- _Aumenta la velocidad_ -ahora si es rapido n.n-

**DL:** -ahhh...Señor, si no vivo quiero que sepa que...-

**Elisabeth:** -Fuju cuidado!!-

Esquiva el camion como si nada

**Fuju:** -conducir es tan divertido...de haberlo sabido, lo hubiera hecho antes n.n-

**DL:** TT.TT

**Elisabeth:** _un poco mareada_ -. Fuju,...por favor despacio-

**Fuju:** -Nooo...ya casi llegamos-

**DL:** _ve una rampa_ -O.O...Fuju no-

**Fuju:** -como en las pelis!!...muajaja saltaremos la rampa!! n.n-

**DL:** -Elisabeth...me encanto conocerte-

**Elisabeth:** -u.u lo mismo digo Duo Lon-

Saltan la rampa y caen estacionados frente al edificio, Fuju baja como si nada

**Fuju:** -ven no fue tan dificil, para ser la primera vez que conduzco! n.n-

**DL:** _baja y besa el suelo_ -Tierra!! T.T Te extrañe!!-

**Elisabeth:** -O.O...estamos vivos n-n...bien hecho Fuju-

**Fuju:** ay no es para tanto u.ú...bien entremos!!...O.O olvide ponerle la alarma al auto...- _Oprime un boton_ -listo n-n-

Entran y el auto inmediatamente se deshace

**DL:** -O.O...TT.TT mi auto-

**Elisabeth:** -auch...JEJE-

Al entrar Fuju ve a Iori junto con Kyo y Chizuru

**Fuju:** -Iori Yagami!! O-

**Iori.** -que? O.O-

**Kyo:** -una admiradora? O.O-

**Fuju:** -tuya no Kusanagi u.ú-

**Chizuru:** -jeje...no es tan serio Kyo san-

**Fuju:** -O.O...Chizuru Kagura!! wow-

**Kyo:** -oye ¬¬-

**Fuju:** -y tu eres? O.O-

**Kyo:** -olvidalo-

**Fuju:** -bueno n.n-

**DL:** -"por su expresion creo que ya vieron a Ash"-

**Ash:** _viendo a lo lejos_ -jejeje pobres ilusos-

**Rock:** -Terry...-

**Ash:** -que amargado u.ú-

**Freeman:** -dices que el hijo de Kapwhan estara aqui verdad?-

**Ash:** -mataste a su padre...es seguro que esta aqui- _limandose las uñas_

**Freeman:** -jajajaja ese chico tendra ese mismo destino- rie sadicamente

**Rock:** O.O...Free...Freeman?

**Freeman:** -...que?¬¬-

**Rock:** -..."convivir con este tipo no sera facil" nada, olvidalo-

**Ash:** _aun limandose las uñas_ -relanjense los 2-

**Rock:** _suspira_ -"mi sangre esta hirviendo..como quiere que me calme?"...hai-

Despues de un rato el anunciador da las reglas del torneo, el formato sera clasico de equipos de 3 pero hay una diferencia, el que gane la pelea obetndra un punto y los otros 2 de cada equipo seguiran, si el mismo equipo obtiene la segunda victoria seran declarados ganadores

**Anfitrion:** ahora ya pueden gritar...EL NUEVO KING OF FIGHTERS HA COMENZADO!!

**Kyo:** _serio_ -..."por el triunfo y la venganza"-

**Ash:** -..."por mi" n.n-

--

bueno ahi esta el primer cap jajaja  
dejen reviews y una disculpa a los(las) fans de Kim Kapwhan que en este fic Freeman lo mato aunque en la bio dice que solo lo derroto pero es para darle drama JEJE bueno ojala y sus reviews no sean malos II

me retiro cuidense


End file.
